Custom Video Game Box Art
3rd Generation (1985-2003) These Consist of the NES & SEGA Master System Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil NES Cover.png|Star vs The Forces of Evil (2015, NES/Master System, Disney) The Powerpuff Girls NES Box Art.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2018, NES/Master System, EA and Cartoon Network) 5th Generation (1995-2006) These Consist of PS1, Nintendo 64, Sega Saturn and GameBoy Color. PIXARvsDreamWorksps1.png|PIXAR vs DreamWorks (2000, PS1/SEGA SATURN/Nintendo 64, THQ) Mario Vs Donkey Kong PS1 Box Art.png|Mario vs Donkey Kong (2012, PS1, Nintendo) Captain Underpants Nintendo 64 box art.png|Captain Underpants (2017, Nintendo 64/Saturn/PS1, THQ Nordic) Peter Rabbit PS1 box art.png|Peter Rabbit (2018, PS1/Nintendo 64, Electronic Arts) NSMB2 Game Boy Color Box Art.png|New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2014, GameBoy Color, Nintendo) 6th Generation (1999-2013) These Consist of SEGA Dreamcast, PlayStation 2, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube & GameBoy Advance. Thomas And Friends The Adventure Begins Dreamcast box art.png|Thomas and Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015, Dreamcast/PlayStation 2, SEGA) Thomas and the Magic Railroad Xbox Box Art.png|Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2003, Xbox/PlayStation 2/GameCube/GameBoy Advance, Activision) Frozen II Gamecube box art.png|Frozen II (2019, PlayStation 2/Xbox/Nintendo GameCube, Ubisoft & Disney) Toy Story 4 GameCube box art.png|Toy Story 4 (2019, GameCube/Xbox/PlayStation 2/PC, WB Games & Disney) 7th Generation (2004-2018) These Consist of PSP, PS3, XBOX 360, Wii and Nintendo DS. SiofraWare Inc. MEGA Microgame$ PS3 Box Art.png|SiofraWare Inc. MEGA Microgame$ (2012, PS3/PS Vita (8th Gen)/XBOX 360, Rockstar Games) Pirata & Capitano Xbox 360 Box Art (UK).png|Pirata & Capitano PAL (2016, Xbox 360/PS3, Team17) My Little Pony The Movie Xbox 360 Box Art (UK).png|My Little Pony: The Movie Video Game (2017, Xbox 360/PS3/Wii, SEGA) Pirata & Capitano Xbox 360 Box Art (USA & Canada).png|Pirata & Capitano NTSC (2016, Xbox 360/PS3, Bandai Namco Entertainment) Christopher Robin Nintendo DS box art.png|Christopher Robin (2018, Nintendo DS, SEGA & Disney) My Little Pony FiM PSP Box Art.png|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010, PSP/PS3/Wii/Xbox 360/NDS, SEGA & Hasbro) 8th Generation (2011-Present) These consist of PS Vita, PS4, XBOX One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS & Nintendo Switch. Standard The Powerpuff Girls 2016 EA game box art.png|The Powerpuff Girls (2016, XBOX One/PS4/Nintendo Switch (2017)/PSVita, EA and Cartoon Network) Game And Siofra PS4 Box Art.png|Game & Siofra (Q1 2016, PS4/PS Vita/Wii U/Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo Switch (2017)/XBOX One, SEGA) The Powerpuff Girls Legends Nintendo NX box art.png|Powerpuff Girls: Legends (2017, Xbox One/PS4/Nintendo Switch, Bandai and Cartoon Network) Pirata & Capitano Xbox One Box Art (UK).png|Pirata & Capitano (2016, Xbox One/PS4/Wii U/Nintendo Switch (2017), Team17) My Little Pony The Movie Xbox One Box Art.png|My Little Pony: The Movie Video Game (2017, Xbox One/PS4/Wii U/Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo Switch/PSVita, SEGA) Pitch Perfect 3 Xbox One Box Art.png|Pitch Perfect 3 (2018, Xbox One/PS4/Nintendo Switch, Ubisoft) Trolls The Beat Goes On PS4 Box Art.png|Trolls: The Beat Goes On (2018, Xbox One/PS4/Nintendo Switch, Ubisoft) Duck Duck Goose (2018) Nintendo Switch Box Art (UK).png|Duck Duck Goose (2018, Xbox One/PS4/Nintendo Switch, SEGA) Solanna & Belladonna Wii U Box Art.png|Solanna & Belladonna (2017, Wii U/Nintendo 3DS/Nintendo Switch, Bandai Namco Entertainment) Harvey Street Kids Nintendo 3DS box art.png|Harvey Street Kids (2018, Nintendo 3DS, SEGA & DreamWorks) DuckTales Wii U Box Art.png|DuckTales (2017, Xbox One/PS4/Wii U/3DS/PSVITA, Disney and SEGA) Sushi Striker The Way Of Sushido PS4 Box Art.png|Sushi Striker: The Way Of Sushido (2018, PS4, Media Molecule) Harvey Girls Forever Nintendo Switch Box Art.png|Harvey Girls Forever (2019, Nintendo Switch/PS4/Xbox One, SEGA & DreamWorks) Asterix The Mansions of the Gods steam box art.png|Asterix: The Mansions of the Gods (2014, Steam/Xbox One/PS4/Wii U, Square Enix) Wonder Park Nintendo Switch Box Art.png|Wonder Park (2019, Xbox One/PS4/Nintendo Switch/Steam, Square Enix) Peter Rabbit 2 The Runaway Xbox One Box Art.png|Peter Rabbit 2: The Runaway (2020, Xbox One/PS4/Nintendo Switch/Steam, Electronic Arts) The Only on PlayStation Collection Fan-Made box art Big Chungus PS4 (OOPSC) Box Art.png|Big Chungus (PS4 "Only on PlayStation Collection") edition (2019, PS4, Sony Interactive Entertainment) Harvey Street Kids PS4 (OOPSC) box art.png|Harvey Street Kids (PS4 "Only On PlayStation Collection" edition) (2019, PS4, SEGA & DreamWorks; in collaboration with Sony Interactive Entertainment) 9th Generation These next-gen covers consist of PS5, Nintendo Switch & Xbox Series X. Game de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z PS5 Box Art.png|Game de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (2020, PS5, Bandai & Cartoon Network, JP) Mulan PS5 Box Art.png|Mulan (2020, PS4/PS5/Xbox One/Xbox Series X, SEGA & Disney) Onward PS5 Box Art.png|Onward (2020, PS4/PS5/Xbox One/Xbox Series X, WB Games & Disney) Playing With Fire PS5 Box Art.png|Playing with Fire (2019/2020, Nintendo Switch/PS4/PS5/Xbox One/Xbox Series X, Ubisoft & Paramount) Frozen II PS5 Box Art.png|Frozen II (2019/2020, PS4/PS5/Xbox One/Xbox Series X/Nintendo Switch, WB Games & Disney) OK KO PS5 Box Art.png|OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes (2019/2020, Nintendo Switch/PS4/PS5/Xbox One/Xbox Series X, SEGA & Cartoon Network) Dora and the Lost City of Gold PS5 Box Art.png|Dora and the Lost City of Gold (2019/2020, PS4/PS5/Xbox One/Xbox Series X, Ubisoft & Paramount) Nintendo Morden Redefined (GameBoy Color) Here's the covers for GameBoy Color games from, the "Nintendo Morden Redefined" range. NSMB2 Game Boy Color Box Art.png|New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2014, Nintendo) Discontinued/Fake Templates & Box Art These consist of GameBoy Advance, SEGA Dreamcast, PS1, NES & SEGA Saturn Templates PS1 New Style Template.png|PS1 Template (2011-Present/Fake) SEGA Saturn Template.png|SEGA Saturn Template GameBoy Advance 2011 Style Template.png|Game Boy Advance Template (2011-Present/Fake) Dreamcast Template.png|SEGA Dreamcast Template (PAL, DVD-like Box) PS5 Box Art Template (my version).png|PS5 (concept) Box Art Template (2020) PS4 Only on PlayStation collection box art template.png|PS4 "Only on PlayStation Collection" Box Art Template Covers Mario Vs Donkey Kong PS1 Box Art.png|Mario Vs Donkey Kong (2012, PS1, Nintendo) Thomas And Friends The Adventure Begins Dreamcast box art.png|Thomas And Friends: The Adventure Begins (2015, SEGA Dreamcast/PS1, SEGA) Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil NES Cover.png|Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (2015, NES/Master System, Disney) See Also Custom Nintendo GameCube box art collection